


hold on (wake up)

by raggedrot



Series: Magnus and Alec are in looove [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Worried Alec Lightwood, also wrote one in which magnus dies, but its whatever lads, cause i had a time writing it, ill keep that one to myself lol, protective shadowhunters, this is a little silly, yall know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedrot/pseuds/raggedrot
Summary: Magnus throws himself into the line of fire to save Alec, Alec refuses to let him die.or Alec loves Magnus dearly and will not lose him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus and Alec are in looove [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	hold on (wake up)

This mission had gotten away from them, and Alec knew it too. He quickly takes out several demons with an array of arrows before switching to his sword as Jace did long ago. 

It was supposed to be a routine mission but they miscalculated the threat and now they were almost completely overrun, five against a seemingly never-ending amount of enemies. There were five of them because other than the usual shadowhunter gang (Izzy, Clary, Jace and Alec) Magnus was having a rather dull day and decided to tag along. Alec wondered if he regretted that decision now as he looked over his shoulder to ensure his warlock was still on his feet. Of course, he was and fighting rather hard as well taking out any demon in his range it was truly mesmerizing to watch the high warlock fight, magic swirling around him cat eyes narrowed in determination, Alec had to remind himself to not get distracted.

The stream of demons was slowing now and only a handful remained, Izzy twisted her wrist and brought her whip down quite literally squeezing the life out of one. And Clary was holding her own, while her fighting was still sloppy sheer determination made up for that. And of course, Jace had brought the most down and not so much as a single hair was in disarray.

Alec swung his sword with precision taking out the final demon with a terrifyingly accurate stroke. He sighed reaching up to brush his hair back out of his face, the mission was certainly not the boring one he had been expecting. And it showed that everyone else was thinking something similar. Magnus was the first to be beside Alec smiling at him with that cute grin that made Alec weak in the knees. He must be really drained Alec thought a twinge of worry rising in him, he hadn't replaced his glamour as he always did. Soon the other three joined them, Izzy was chuckling while dusting off her sleeve. 

"Well that was certainly more exciting than I had predicted" 

Jace snorted at that shaking his head slightly, and in their amusement, no one noticed a single demon still had a fraction of life left and was aiming directly at Alec, no one but Magnus. 

"ALEC" 

Magnus yelled and shoved his boyfriend out of the way as soon as the demon struck. His eyes widened in shock and pain as the demon tore a hole into his stomach he fell back like a domino that someone had blown on. 

"MAGNUS NO"

Alec yelled his name, Jace was already on top of the demon-killing it with an anger none of them had ever seen from him before. And Izzy caught a falling Magnus, his hands were pushed against his wound and he looked paler than Alec had ever seen him. Alec crawled over cradling Magnus's head on his lap. 

"You idiot! That was so not smart! After you heal yourself I'm going to kill you!" 

Alec ranted staring down at Magnus with anger on his face but worry in his eyes, Magnus just smiled sadly which made the entirety of Alec's face contort in worry. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

Magnus spoke, looking down at his own blood gushing between his fingers, his hands still pressed firmly on his own wound. 

"I've exhausted my magic and I'm losing blood, I think a call to Catarina might be necessary"

He smiled weakly extending a hand towards Alec 

"Getting anywhere might be necessary as of right now, I'd rather not bleed to death on the floor of a warehouse."

Alec flinched when the word death left his boyfriend's lips there was no way in hell he was going to let Magnus die. 

"Okay okay do you have your phone on you Mags I need to call Catarina" 

Magnus just nodded and pulled his phone out of his front pocket handing it to Alec weakly. Alec punched in the passcode deciding that now probably wasn't the time to ask why Magnus has his Screensaver set to a picture of Alec sleeping. It was a question for a later date. He handed the phone off to Izzy wanting to keep all his attention on keeping Magnus conscious cause he looked ready to pass out and they couldn't have that. 

" Mags I'm gonna need you to stay awake"

Alec asked softly positioning Magnus so he was leaning against him as he was the day Magnus saved Luke but that moment seemed so far away now. 

"I know I should stay awake but I'm so tired Alexander"

Magnus answered slurring slightly and looking up at Alec like 'stay awake' was the most offensive thing he'd ever heard. Jace chuckled and nudged Magnus causing him to look even more offended and Clary smacked Jace on the shoulder. 

"Don't nudge someone who just saved your brother's life" 

Clary scolded, Jace held up his hands in mock surrender

"He's gotta stay awake and I think he's more likely to if his motivation is to spite me" 

Magnus smiled weakly and coughed causing a bit of blood to leave his mouth making the extent of his injuries worse than they'd thought and the joking promptly stopped. 

"How's that call to Catarina going?" 

Alec inquired turning to Izzy who had the phone pressed to the side of her face and was looking murderous.

"I've called about 200 times I could probably recite her voice mail from memory now" 

Alec looked back to Magnus, the warlock was pale and his breath was uneven but he was alive, and Alec intended to keep it that way. Jace let out a frustrated sigh and snatched the phone from Izzy leaving a very colourful message. 

"Was that really necessary?" 

Clary asked looking at Jace with tired eyes, Alec pitied her his parabatai was a handful. 

"Judging by the fact that Magnus is so out of it he didn't just tear me a new one for saying all that stuff to 'his dearest friend' I'm thinking yes it was entirely necessary" 

Jace answered and Alec just rolled his eyes but Jace was right Magnus had stopped talking and the only reason Alec was able to stay calm is the fact that Magnus still had a tight grip on his hand and Alec felt the pull he did when he offered Magnus his strength all those nights ago. Magnus was drawing strength from him and knowing that he was doing something was the only reason he was still sane. But still, he nearly sobbed with joy when Magnus's phone began to ring. Izzy snatched it back from Jace which Alec thought was a spectacular idea considering he'd just left Catarina an .. interesting message and she answered the phone. 

Izzy quickly explained the situation over the phone and told her their location, and almost immediately a portal opened up and the female warlock came through.

"Sorry I was so hard to get a hold of. I had a client, but your message most definitely got my attention." 

She spoke sending a sharp look to Jace before rushing over to where Magnus and Alec knelt.

"Magnus darling can you go just a little while without me needing to save you?" 

She inquired jokingly and Magnus just smiled 

"Apparently not"

But his words were cut off by a stream of coughs and Catarina went straight into doctor mode covering Magnus with her magic. 

"We have to get him back to his loft. He was ingredients there for a potion that will flush the poison out of his system much quicker than just my magic alone, will you carry him, Alec? I noticed he is using your strength and it may be the only thing keeping him grounded as of right now" 

Alec just nodded and scooped Magnus into his arms while Catarina created a portal that would take them to Magnus's loft. She looked back at them before smiling at Jace

"Ladies first"

Jace scoffed but stepped through nonetheless followed by Izzy and then Clary, Alec was the last to go through cradling Magnus tightly in his arms.  
When Alec walked through the portal Catarina was already mixing several ingredients in a bowl. Alec placed Magnus gently on the bed and Izzy walked up to grasp Magnus's other hand. 

"If it's strength he needs I have plenty"

She smiled at her brother and he looked back at her gratefully, Magnus's face was scrunched up in concentration but he looked slightly less pale. Catarina looked up from her work to speak 

" the demon injected him with a potent poison and your strength is helping him greatly but it is not enough to fully heal him, hopefully this potion will be."

She finished and then began to pour the mixture into a small cup bringing it over to the side of the bed.

"But you'll have to wait in the living room, I don't know if his magic will lash out in an attempt to heal him so please leave us until I say it is safe."

Alec looks at her like she'd grown a second head 

"no way in hell am I leaving him"

Alec spoke but Izzy was already up and tugging on his arm and Clary had his other one

" come on Big Brother you have to trust that he'll be okay"

Alec looked at Magnus once more before sighing and leaning down to kiss his forehead whispering so just he could hear

"Be okay, for me. Please."

He pleaded, and Izzy hauled him away. The sound of the door clicking shut behind him was the most deafening he'd ever heard. And what followed was the most stressful amount of time he ever had to wait. 

Jace spent the time cleaning his seraph blade nervously, Clary found a sketch pad and began to draw with furrowed brows and a pinched expression, and Izzy just looked around the loft with worry in her eyes. 

Alec could do nothing but stare ahead, the worry was eating him alive and the silence that filled the apartment was not helping. So when Catarina emerged from Magnus's room he was on his feet in a second. 

"Is he alright?" 

Alec inquired rushing forward 

"He'll be fine, I managed to get all the poison out of his system so all he needs now is rest" 

She smiled and Alec thanked her 

"I've got to go warlocks are getting hurt a lot more often with valentine around and I'm needed more frequently, have Magnus call me when he wakes up please"

She smiled at all the shadowhunters scattered around the room and opened a portal behind her before saying a final goodbye turning and walking through.

Alec wasted no time quickly returning to Magnus's side grabbing his hand once again he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jace.

"It's getting late and we should probably get back to the institute" 

He gestured back to Clary and Izzy just in time to catch Clary mid-yawn and smiled fondly. 

"But I'm assuming you'll be staying here" 

And Alec just nodded he wasn't about to leave Magnus again but he felt he needed to voice how grateful he was to his parabatai 

"Thank you for everything, for staying and worrying" 

Jace just chuckled 

"You don't need to thank me Alec, Magnus means a lot to you and he means a lot to us too. Anyone who is willing to take a stinger for you is great in my books." 

Alec was never endingly amazed by his family and smiled as he watched them leave and heard the front door close, he had to admit even Clary was growing on him.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Magnus's hand and was startled when he felt his boyfriend's grip tighten,

"A-Alexander?" 

Magnus spoke his voice was rough and questioning Alec squeezed his hand in response.

"Yeah it's me Mags, how are you feeling?" 

"I-water" 

Magnus asked as his voice cracked and Alec jumped up to get what Magnus had asked for from the kitchen when he returned Magnus was sitting up and strong enough to take the glass from Alec and drink himself. 

"Never do that to me again Magnus Bane I was terrified" 

Magnus just smiled softly; sometimes Alec forgot that not many people showed his boyfriend kindness throughout his long life; it just made him want to throttle all the idiots who decided Magnus wasn’t enough, to Alec, Magnus was everything.

"I'm fine Alexander" 

Magnus spoke fondly, bringing his hand up to cup Alec's cheek and run his thumb along the shadowhunters cheekbone Alec leaned into the touch.

"Don't ever do that again, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you promise me you won’t make me lose you" 

Alec knew it was absurd to make Magnus promise that but he wanted to hear it, Magnus had very quickly become one of the most important people in Alec's life and he wasn't ashamed to say that he needed him. And he always would need him.

"If you're asking me to promise to never risk my life to save yours again you'll be disappointed"

Alec sighed dropping his head on Magnus's shoulder 

"I know that it's unreasonable to ask you to always be okay but just tell me you'll take care of yourself, please?" 

"I promise I'll always try to take care of myself" 

Magnus spoke dramatically, placing his hand over his heart and raising his other into the air, Alec rolled his eyes. 

"But you have to promise too Alexander"

Alec placed his hands as Magnus previously did making his boyfriend snort and his cat eyes light up, Alec just grinned 

"I promise I'll always take care of myself" 

He pledged and Magnus nodded happily 

"Now we both have to stop being reckless, whatever will we do to fill our days?"

Alec chuckled and played with Magnus's shirt,

"I guess we'll have to be boring" 

"A shame." 

Alec kept playing with Magnus's shirt but the bloodstain on it was getting hard to ignore.

"We should probably get you out of those clothes" 

Magnus raised an eyebrow 

"I think that's the best excuse you've ever had to see me without a shirt on" 

Magnus teased, Alec just laughed.

"Come on Mags it just reminds me how close I was to losing you, please?" 

Magnus smiled and raised his hand but Alec caught it 

"Should you really be using magic? Catarina told me you should be resting" 

A large sigh escaped the warlock but he complied and dropped his hand back onto his lap.

"Fine fine I'll get changed the old fashion way but you owe me quite a long cuddle period" 

Alec grinned and leaned in to peck Magnus on the lips

"I think that can be arranged" 

He bent down and scooped Magnus up causing him to let out a startled noise. 

"Not that I'm not loving you taking care of me Alec but I think I can wa-mmph" 

Alec cut Magnus off by kissing him hard and he all but melted into his boyfriend. When Alec swiped his tongue over Magnus's bottom lip he deepened the kiss further and they only pulled away when the need for air became extremely evident, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus's and panted slightly. 

"Just let me take care of you" 

All Magnus could do to answer was nod and Alec carried him off to the closet setting him down and rooting through the drawers to find his favourite comfy outfit. He turned and felt the breath be punched out of him at the realization Magnus had already taken off his shirt and damn that sight never got old. Magnus just smirked. 

"Like what you see?" 

He asked, wiggling his eyebrows Alec turned red and threw his clothes at him. Magnus caught them and laughed, Alec just grumbled something about Magnus being too hot for his own good. Magnus quickly changed and Alec did too (he found himself spending more and more time at Magnus's loft so he had a pair of comfy clothes stocked away.)

And when they were both fully changed they walked back into Magnus's room. Chairman meow was settled directly in the middle of the bed and sleepily stalked to the end when Magnus shooed him so they could get in. The couple slid under the covers and linked their legs together Alec hugged Magnus to his chest.

"Hey, Alexander?" 

Magnus spoke sleeping looking up at him with his beautiful golden eyes and Alec realized just how gone he was for the man in front of him. Magnus Bane had completely wrecked him and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it 

"Yeah Mags?" 

He responded drawing patterns into Magnus's back

"I love you" 

He spoke burying his face in Alec's chest and yawning Alec grinned from ear to ear 

"I love you too Magnus" 

Alec looked down at Magnus whose face was twisted into a smile, but not soon after he relaxed and his breath evened out falling asleep in Alec's arms. Alec just looked down at the sleeping warlock fondly, and oh yeah he was most definitely and one hundred percent gone for Magnus Bane. 

And Magnus was also certain he was one hundred percent gone for Alec Lightwood, and neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
